In order to elucidate the molecular mechanisms underlying the nerve impulse it is proposed to study the functional asymmetry of the nerve membrane using internally perfused, voltage clamped squid giant axons. The asymmetric displacement current or gaiting current will be measured and compared with changes in the optical retardation or birefringence of the membrane.